Psycho
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Mungkin hanya sebuah kasus biasa menurut kalian dan menurut mereka. Tanpa tahu kalau mereka telah masuk ke dalam masalah yang lebih kompleks. Kapitel: Otte, is here. Mental disorder, latin and many more inside. RnR?
1. Kapittel : En

Psycopath

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Vaparte.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character.

Genre : Crime / Suspense

Kapittel : En / Mål (Aim)

***

**ENJOY**

*******

Malam yang cerah dan pengap di Konoha, kota metropolitan negara Hi. Kota terpadat di negara itu. Kota dimana semua barang bagus berkualitas tinggi imporan bisa di beli di kota ini. Kota yang menjadi trendsetter negara yang terkenal karena keindahan panorama alamnya. Kota yang menjadi tempat para pengangguran, pengemis, dan anak jalanan berkumpul. Kota dimana hukum rimba berlaku di kota ini. Kota dimana sesuatu bernama 'kekuasaan' makin di cari. Kota yang sering menjadi tempat para penjahat kelas teri melakukan kejahatannya di saat masyarakat lengah.

Kota dimana kasus ini di mulai.

**=*=*=*=**

Suara kecrikan terdengar dari sebuah alat musik yang terbuat dari tutup botol yang kini sedang di mainkan oleh anak kecil berpenampilan lusuh yang tengah bernyanyi di sisi sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat, walau sudah malam tapi mobil itu tetap terlihat indah di naungi lampu jalan berwarna jingga yang berjejer rapi di pembatas kedua jalan berbeda arah. Beberapa diantaranya mulai redup, bahkan ada yang mati. Meninggalkan celah lebar di antara jarak lampu jalan setiap sepuluh meter itu.

Anak yang sedang mengamen itu terus bernyanyi sampai jendela mobil sebelah kiri* itu terbuka, menunjukkan wajah seorang pemuda berumur belasan hampir dua puluh. Rambutnya berbentuk seperti nanas, di ikat tinggi-tinggi. Anak kecil itu langsung berseri-seri begitu melihat si pemuda memberikan selembar uang kertas bermata uang cukup besar* ke padanya. Rambut coklat anak itu mencuat ke segala arah, berantakan. Wajahnya lusuh, kotor terkena asap kendaraan. Bajunya kotor dan agak tak layak pakai lagi.

'Kapan terakhir kali anak ini mandi?' pikir sang pemuda.

Sebuah bunyi klakson tak mengenakkan membuyarkan lamunannya. Asal suara berasal dari belakang mobil mahalnya. Menandakan ia harus jalan berhubung lampu hijau sudah menyala sejak lima detik lalu. Sedangkan anak tadi segera mengucapkan 'terima kasih' lalu menyingkir dari kerumunan kendaraan di malam hari beranjak tengah malam. Ia berlari kecil mendatangi kelompoknya yang telah menunggunya di seberang jalan raya besar dan padat oleh kendaraan kapan pun.

**=*=*=*=**

"Bagaimana sidang hari ini, Shikamaru?" tanya seseorang dari arah dapur di apartemen pemuda tadi, Nara Shikamaru.

"Si wanita tidak ingin hak asuh anaknya jatuh ke suaminya. Perceraian yang seperti biasa kalau keluarga itu punya satu anak. Aku hanya berharap kasus kali ini cepat selesai, menyebalkan sekali kalau setiap hari di minggu ini aku harus menerima semua ocehan wanita itu. Menyebalkan..." desah Shikamaru sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa putih yang empuk dilapisi beludru. Ia melempar jas-nya asal dan melonggarkan ikatan dari coklatnya hanya untuk membiarkan ia menghirup nafas yang dihasilkan dari _Air Conditioner_.

Di kota panas itu, memang cocok memasang sesuatu untuk mendinginkan badan. Tapi cukup buruk untuk alam, kalau semua rumah di dunia memakai _AC_, maka panas akan menjalar lebih cepat karena oksigen dari tumbuhan tidak bisa mengimbangi jumlah karbondioksida yang buruk untuk rumah kaca bumi. Hasilnya, buruk sekali di masa depan.

Seorang laki-laki keluar dari dapur. Berambut pirang yang mencuat kemana-mana, mata biru laut, kulit kecoklatan dan bertubuh tegap.

"Tapi yang penting kan kau dapat uang, Shikamaru," kata laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun dari Shikamaru.

"Tch... Kau ini, sepupu macam apa sih. Menjadi pengacara itu sebuah tantangan bukan untuk mendapat uang, tapi untuk dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara apa pun asalkan di bolehkan hukum. Mengerti, Uzumaki Naruto? Menyebalkan sekali..." kata Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari sofa dan masuk kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang terkekeh-kekeh mengetahui sifat sepupunya yang mudah sekali bosan.

**=*=*=*=**

Di sebuah gang sempit yang kotor dan pengap, seorang anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun meringkuk menutupi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya melindungi kepala sedangkan kedua kakinya ditekuk, wajahnya di benamkan kedalam tekukan lututnya.

Suara langkah kaki berat menggema di gang itu. Sepasang, bukan, dua pasang kaki melangkah menuju anak berambut coklat itu. Si anak itu hanya terus memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi melindungi diri sendiri. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, menggetarkan pita suaranya. Air mata hangat keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata coklatnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memberi uang hasil mengamenmu hari ini langsung pada kami! Bukan untuk memberikannya cuma-cuma ke panti asuhan tak berguna!" bentak seorang berambut perak pendek menjuntai sampai tengkuknya. Lalu ia pun menendang tubuh sang anak dengan keras sampai teriakan pilu terdengar,

"Sudahlah, Hidan. Tak ada pekerjaan lainkah selain menyiksa Kiba, heh?" sindir teman Hidan, Kakuzu.

"Diam kau, sialan! Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran agar ia mengerti bagaimana hidup di wilayahku!" bentak Hidan dengan geram. Kakuzu hanya memutar kedua matanya dari kiri ke kanan mengikuti pola rongga bola matanya.

Inuzuka Kiba –anak tadi, hanya terdiam tak membalas perlakuan Hidan, pemimpin penjahat kelas teri di suatu daerah di kota yang paling gemerlap di negara Hi itu. Bisa dibilang, premannya preman dari segala preman di daerah yang hampir di dominasi para preman.

"Terserahlah," ucap Kakuzu lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Hidan yang masih menyiksa Kiba dengan tanpa ampun sampai dua jam kemudian, dia puas dan meninggalkan Kiba sendiri yang menahan sakit atas semua perlakuan Hidan pada dirinya.

'Padahal dulu kalau aku tidak tersesat pasti aku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku hanya mau bertemu sepupuku yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya dan dimana rumahnya. Kenapa aku dulu begitu bodoh dan nekat pergi ke kota ini!?' pikir Kiba lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa mendapat penghargaan 'rumahku, surgaku'. Rumah yang hanya terdiri atas beberapa seng dan kardus dengan alas kardus dan selimut hanya beberapa lembar koran, apa itu pantas di sebut rumah? Sangat tak layak, bahkan untuk seekor anjing pun.

**=*=*=*=**

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju rumahnya, Kiba merasa ada yang mengikutinya di belakang. Ia menoleh.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Perasaan yang wajar kalau kau berada di tempat sepi dimana kau tahu kalau kau satu-satunya manusia normal yang ada di sana. Di sebuah taman agak tak terawat dengan sampah dan daun kering berserakan, berbaur menjadi satu. Ditambah kalau waktu menunjukkan jam sebelas lebih empat puluh menit. Dua puluh menit menuju tengah malam.

Kiba mempercepat langkahnya dengan kaki agak diseret, wajah agak bengkak, tangan yang benar-benar terlihat memarnya. Mata coklatnya menatap lurus ke depan. Lelah namun waspada.

Suatu sifat yang tidak normal dan tak wajar jika anak berumur sebelas tahun sudah mulai bersikap waspada terhadap apa yang akan terjadi padanya, bahkan ia seharusnya hanya bermain dengan anak seusianya. Bukannya waspada kalau-kalau ada yang menyerangnya.

Di balik sebuah pohoon oak di taman itu, sepasang mata hijau memperhatikan Kiba yang berjalan terseok-seok. Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, dan kegelapan menelannya.

Seringai dan kegelapan.

Sang mangsa telah di bidik. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai sang mangsa mati, tergolek tak bernyawa di hadapan sang pembidik.

*******

**Sluuten av kapittel Un**

*******

**Skal Fortsette**

*******

(Listen to: I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin)

*) mobil luar negeri itu kemudinya ada di kiri kan?

*) saya ga tau mau pake mata uang apa, kira-kira apa ya? Rupiah? :D

- Mål : Aim / bidikan.

- Sluuten av kapittel Un : End of chapter one / akhir dari bagian satu.

- Skal Forsette : To be continued / bersambung.

Tiga kata di atas berasal dari bahasa Norwegia. Oh, Google Translator, jeg elsker deg!! XD

Okey, fic ini di dedikasikan untuk para korban pembunuhan yang hampir semuanya anak jalanannya. Berita ini pernah (bahkan sering) di tayangkan di banyak stasiun televisi bulan Januari 2010. Pelakunya seorang laki-laki berumur empat puluh tahun ke atas. Saya lupa siapa namanya, yang pasti dia sudah di adili oleh hukum negara Indonesia. Atau mungkin lebih baik di hukum mati. Dan katanya dia punya kelainan. Entah apa itu namanya, nanti saia cari tau. :P

Maafkan saia kalo ada typo, saya masih new comer. Mohon bantuannya ya.

Apa saya perlu mengganti rated jadi M? Soalnya saya mau menyelipkan adegan pembunuhan di beberapa chapter lagi. Kalau saya bisa (pasti bisa, karena saya punya sedikit sisi psikopat) untuk menyelipkan adegan itu.

Nah, mind to RnR, per favore?


	2. Capitolo : Due

Psycopath

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Vaparte.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character, ununderstandable humor *?*.

Genre : Crime / Suspense / Humor -for this chapter-

Capitolo : Due / Segno (Sign)

***

**ENJOY**

*******

Suara hiruk pikuk kendaraan berlalu lalang dan suara manusia berbaur jadi satu di hari jumat pagi. Sebuah pagi yang cerah –jika tak mau dikatakan panas– di hari terakhir kegiatan rutin aktifitas para warga Konoha. Esoknya, hari sabtu, mereka mulai menyegarkan pikiran dan batin dengan cara yang mereka sukai. Tapi itu besok, tidak untuk hari ini. Tapi, jam sembilan masih terbilang pagi kan?

"Naruto..." panggil Shikamaru sambil berdiri di samping tempat tidur Naruto dengan tangan memegang gayung berisi air dingin, air es.

Ia sudah siap pergi menuju pengadilan, dengan setelan jas hitam kebiruannya. Tapi, ternyata matanya tidak siap. Bola mata hitamnya di hiasi guratan-guratan urat merah yang banyak sehingga terlihat bola mata putihnya, kemerahan. Seperti orang kurang tidur. Walaupun memang begitu adanya, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Naruto..." panggil Shikamaru lagi seraya mendekatkan mulut gayung ke kepala Naruto yang tergantung di sisi tempat tidur. Dengan kata lain, kepalanya tidak ada di atas tempat tidur, hanya bagian pundak ke bawah. Oh, dan juga kedua tangan tergolek di samping kepalanya.

"Banzai... Ramen... Ayo, lawan tomat tak punya harga diri itu... Lempar dia dengan kuah sup milikmu..." gumam Naruto dalam tidurnya. Mengigau. Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya dan tanpa ragu menurunkan air es dari gayung menuju wajah Naruto, turun dari singgasananya menuju wajah Naruto, dengan mulut terbuka dan iler.

_SPLAAASH!!_

Satu detik berlalu...

Lima detik berlalu...

Sepuluh detik berlalu...

"PHUUUAAAH!!! Apa yang... SHIKAMARUUU!!! Apa-apaan ini!!?" bentak Naruto sambil terjungkal lalu berdiri menghadap Shikamaru. Dengan satu gerakan, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan baju tidurnya.

"Aku mau ke pengadilan sekarang, jaga tempat ini. Kalau mau sarapan, buat ramen saja sana. Aku baru membeli satu kardus ramen limited edition. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa," kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah bodoh, yang ditambah dengan jejak ilernya yang terlihat. Sangat tidak elit.

=*=*=*=

"Dengan ini saya, sebagai hakim pengadilan Konoha dengan ini memutuskan hak asuh anak dimenangkan oleh pihak suami. Sidang gugatan cerai dinyatakan selesai."

Dan sang hakim ketua –yang duduk di tengah, membunyikan palu khas seorang hakim dengan keras sebanyak tiga kali.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Baru kali ini dia kalah dalam hal perebutan hak asuh anak sang klien. Wajarlah, dia baru kali ini menangani kasus perebutan hak asuh anak. Setidaknya ada sisi positifnya, ia dapat pengalaman dan terlepas dari teror sang klien. Kalau sang klien memaksa Shikamaru, maka namanya klien nekat.

Ia menghela nafas lagi setelah membereskan berkas-berkas yang –tadinya– penting lalu berjalan menuju tempat sang hakim yang masih membereskan dokumen-dokumen tentang pasal perceraian dan hak asuh. Sang hakim menoleh, ia tersenyum.

Shikamaru menawarkan jabatan tangan, dan sang hakim menerima jabatan tangan pengacara yang mulai terkenal itu. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi menuju tempat parkiran setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

=*=*=*=

Suara ponsel Shikamaru berdering dan bergetar di saku kiri celana katunnya. Ia menggapainya dengan tangan kiri lalu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

'Naruto?' batin Shikamaru bertanya-tanya, tapi ia putuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Shikamaru. Ada kasus penting," kata Naruto.

"Kasus apa?"

"Segeralah pulang, sidangmu sudah selesai kan? Neji juga ada di sini," kata Naruto.

"Suaramu terdengar aneh..." gumam Shikamaru sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku sedang tegang," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Bukan. Suaramu bergema. Apa kau sedang di WC?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memasang headset ke kedua telinganya dan mencolokkannya ke ponselnya, setelah itu ia mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu!? Wow, Shikamaru! Aku terkejut sekali!" kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Tapi kedengarannya kau tidak terkejut," balas Shikamaru sambil mencoba mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran menuju salah satu jalan padat di Konoha.

"Yeah. Dugaanmu salah. Aku sedang tiduran di bathub," jawab Naruto. Sebelum ia berbicara lebih banyak, terdengar suara 'tut' yang banyak.

Shikamaru memutus sambungan dengan wajah kesal.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Naruto memandang ponselnya dengan tampak tidak meyakinkan lalu bertanya, "Apa pulsaku habis ya?" entah pada siapa.

=*=*=*=

"Kali ini kasus apa?" tanya Shikamaru langsung kepada Hyuuga Neji –sang Kepala Kepolisian Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha, begitu ia sampai di apartemen mewahnya.

"Kasus pembunuhan," jawab Neji dengan nada serius. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah serius.

"Kalau memang kasus pembunuhan, kenapa aku –yang pengacara ini, dimintai tolong? Bukannya ada Naruto yang menjadi ketua divisi detektif di Mabes Konoha?" tanya Shikamaru sambil meminum es jeruk buatan Naruto yang asam.

'Apa Naruto buta rasa ya? Aku masih penasaran bagaimana dia menjadi anggota kepolisian dengan sifat seperti tadi pagi. Heran...' batin Shikamaru memasang wajah biasanya.

"Ya, aku juga meminta tolong padanya untuk membantuku. Dan aku juga membutuhkan seseorang dengan tingkat intelektual tinggi dan seorang psikolog yang benar-benar menguasai bidang itu. Orangnya itu kau dan... Uchiha Sasuke," kata Neji sambil meminum air putih pemberian Naruto. Rupanya dia tahu kalau jus jeruk buatan Naruto tidak pernah ada yang beres.

Naruto merengut mendengar nama rivalnya disebut-sebut, Rival sejak masih di SMA. Dengan bidang yang mereka geluti sekarang –yang berbeda, tentu saja membuat Naruto agak tenang karena tidak perlu mendengar hinaan dan ejekan keturunan Uchiha –keluarga mafia terbesar di negara itu*.

Tapi sekarang, mereka harus bekerja sama. Harus. Untuk mengungkap kebenaran. Demi kebenaran.

=*=*=*=

Malam hari di sisi jalan penuh debu, polusi dan asap itu, tetap menjadi tempat dimana para anak jalanan mendapat uang. Tempat dimana mereka menggantungkan hidup dari belas kasihan orang lain, juga tempat dimana suatu waktu nyawa mereka diambil karena kecerobohan.

Seorang anak berambut coklat –Kiba, sedang termenung di depan sebuah warung sisi jalan trotoar. Menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri dan tangan lainnya menggenggam kecrekannya. Ia menatap sesuatu di seberang jalan. Sebuah restoran mewah, restoran bernama Barcode* yang terpampang di sisi jalan dengan batang besi. Sebuah restoran mewah dari rentetan panjang tempat mewah dan mahal yang berada di seberang jalan dimana ia berpijak.

La Codefin*, sebuah tempat dimana tempat untuk kalangan atas. Yang berarti hanya bisa dimasuki untuk kalangan atas dan tidak bisa sembarang masuk. Makanan dan minuman mewah dan lezat disajikan di Barcode, dengan harga tak pantas di bilang murah. Tempat yang dibuat oleh salah satu keluarga mafia terbesar kedua setelah Uchiha, Senju. Tempat itu dibuat hanya untuk status sosial para manusia yang makan di tempat itu. Penaikan derajat. Hanya agar dipandang lebih tinggi oleh orang-orang di bawah kalangan atas, kalangan menengah dan kalangan bawah.

Kiba bergumam tak jelas dan mengeluh kenapa ia hidup seperti ini padahal dulunya ia lebih beruntung dan hidup serba berkecukupan, tidak seperti saat ini. Dengan keadaan tak bisa di katakan beruntuk dan berkecukupan.

Kiba masih termangu menatap ke restoran itu. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan kembali ke markas bos-nya, Hidan.

=*=*=*=

Taman yang terawat, untuk ke sekian kalinya ia melewati tempat itu. Jalan tercepat menuju 0rumahnya. Waktu menunjukkan waktu jam sepuluh lebih sepuluh menit. Malam weekend seperti ini biasanya batas waktu setor-menyetor menjadi sejam lebih cepat. Entah apa maksudnya Hidan memberlakukan aturan semacam ini. Yang pasti, ini suatu keuntungan, walau tak seberapa memang.

Pohon Oak. Entah bagaimana caranya pohon itu bertahan di tengah kota metropolitan seperti Konoha. Mungkinkah ada yang merawatnya, tapi memerlukan waktu dan tak ada yang sudi untuk mengurus sebuah pohon di suatu taman tak terurus. Terlalu membuang-buang waktu. Karena di kota ini, waktu adalah uang. Kehilangan waktu sama saja menghilangkan uang.

Lagi-lagi, sepasang mata hijau mengintai Kiba dari balik pohon Oak itu. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah golok berkarat dan bergerigi tak rata. Ia menyeringai bagai serigala mendapat mangsa.

*******

**Fine del capitolo Due**

*******

**Stare Continuare**

*******

(Listen to: Thanks For The Memories – Fall Out Boys)

(Word Count: 1.543 words)

*) ya, saia ngejadiin keluarga Uchiha dan Senju sebagai keluarga mafia. Saia mulai terobsesi dengan mafia, salahkan Amano Akira-sensei karena telah membuat Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Alasannya karena kedua nama itu benar-benar terkenal di saat Senju Hashirama menjabat sebagai hokage pertama dan Senju Tobirama sebagai hokage kedua. =P

*) restoran Barcode. Sebenernya itu bukan nama restoran, tapi nama sebuah klub malam tempat DJ Riri dan istrinya melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. :p

*) La Codefin. Tempat Barcode berada. Sebuah pusat kuliner kalangan masyarakat menengah ke atas, ada di Kemang-Jakarta Selatan. Saia belum pernah ke sana. Jadi deskripsi tempatnya beda, mungkin? Yang pernah kesana, kasih tau ya. Yang mau kesana, ajak-ajak ya.

- Segno : Sign / tanda.

- Finisca of capitolo Due : End of chapter two / akhir dari bagian dua.

- Stare Continuare : To be continued / bersambung.

Kata-kata di atas berasal dari bahasa Italia, acak-acakan karena saia cuma mengandalkan kamus dari hape. ==a

Yah, di sini belum ada bunuh-bunuhan tapi malah muncul scene humor yang entah kenapa malah saia munculin. Maafkan saia, jangan santet saia ya. Nanti banyak cerita saia yang endingnya nge-gantung. XO

Maafkan saia kalau ada typo, saia memang tidak sempurna. Nilai ulangan bahasa Inggris aja cuma 98. *apa hubungannya?*

Rated-nya belum saia ganti kan? Jadi tenang sajalah.

Neji disini sebagai kepala polisi. Nama 'Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha' saia ambil dari Mabes Polri. Kagak ada ide buat nama tempatnya. Terus, Sasuke juga jadi Psikolog! Banyak ga ya pasiennya, entahlah, hanya Komnas HAM yang tau. *?*

****) **–resaya– : Engga lho. Cuma terinspirasi dari kasus itu. Cuma ga ada bagian s***minya. Ah, adegan bunuh-bunuhannya chapter depan. Jangan jadi psikopat beneran lho... Mutilasi? Lihat saja nanti...

Nah, mind to RnR, per favore?


	3. Kira nik : Try

Psycopath

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Vaparte.

Rated : M (for this chapter)

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character, killing-scene.

Genre : Crime / Suspense

Kira nik : Try / Strel (Shot)

***

**ENJOY**

*******

Kiba menoleh ke belakang, ia bersikap paranoid. Mencemaskan sesuatu hal yang bahkan entah apa dan di ragukan keberadaanya. Ia menoleh lagi ke kiri kanannya, tidak menemukan sesuatu hal yang mencurigakan, sejauh mata memandang dan sejauh pikirannya menerawang.

Sebuah langkah halus, hampir tak terdengar karena di telan bunyi jalanan; orang berbicara, suara klakson mobil atau motor, suara gemerisik dari semak-semak dan suara lainnya.

Sebuah langkah halus, karena Kiba tak mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa mendengar langkah lain kalau langkah kaki sendiri saja tak terdengar?

Sebuah sinar merah berkilat dari belakang tubuh anak itu. Cahaya lampu terpantulkan oleh benda itu. Bagaimana Kiba melihat sesuatu di belakangnya kalau sesuatu di depannya saja masih buram?

Tiba-tiba rasa khawatir dan cemas yang berlebihan –paranoid– yang sedari tadi melandanya, menghilang. Raut wajahnya kembali tenang dan berjalan santai. Sampai ia melihat sesuatu berkilat datang menuju kepalanya, dengan cepat.

Untuk menjerit saja tak bisa. Tenggorokannya di hujam sesuatu yang berkarat, tajam dan... menyakitkan. Sang pelaku, yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kiba terus menggerak-gerakkan golok berkaratnya ke kanan ke kiri, mengoyak tenggorokan Kiba. Darah segar segera mengucur begitu kulit leher Kiba terkena benda tajam berkarat itu. Bajunya kini bukan lagi berwarna biru tua, melainkan hitam kemerah-merahan.

Suara aneh muncul dari leher Kiba saat gerigi karatan golok itu menyayat kulit, daging dan saat berpapasan dengan tulang leher, suaranya makin keras.

Setengah sentimeter.

Dua sentimeter.

Tiga sentimeter.

Kakuzu –si pelaku, mencabut senjatanya yang menancap di leher Kiba. Hingga membuat leher Kiba memperlihatkan sesuatu berwarna merah pekat dan kenyal. Daging, dan tulang-tulang muda yang mulai terkontaminasi keberadaanya oleh darah. Ia tersenyum puas.

Kakuzu menyeret Kiba, menarik kerah belakang baju Kiba ke balik semak-semak sebelum setetes darah turun menuju jalan setapak taman itu. Bisa-bisa keberadaanya di ketahui karena jejak setetes darah korbannya. Ia tidak seceroboh itu sampai meninggalkan bukti.

Bukti lain bahwa ia benar-benar seorang psikopat* yang sadar atas segala perbuatannya.

Di balik semak-semak yang agak tebal, Kakuzu merobek kaos Kiba dengan paksa. Membuat luka horizontal dari leher yang terkoyak menuju pusar Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba, sedang meregang nyawa, sekarat. Lebih baik ia segera mati daripada di siksa terlebih dulu, benar bukan?

Usus di dalam perut mulai menyembul dari luka yang di buat Kakuzu. Ia menyeringai lebar melihat karya yang di buatnya. Ia menjilat darah yang ada di goloknya. Bau amis yang seperti bau ikan busuk atau bau besi karatan itu mulai menguar di sekeliling mereka.

Kakuzu kembali mengincar leher Kiba yang setengah terpotong. Menghujamnya sekali bagai memotong rumput liar. Tapi ternyata tidak kena sasaran yang tepat, melenceng dua setengah sentimeter dari tengah-tengah leher yang terbuka. Darah pekat membanjiri kedua lengannya dan beberapa mengenai wajahnya. Betapa menyenangkannya bagi seorang psikopat yang hanya menginginkan sebuah kepuasan dari membunuh.

Ia berpaling dari leher yang hancur dan hampir tak tersambung itu menuju lengan kanan Kiba yang tergolek pasrah. Ia menghujamkan golok berkaratnya lagi ke pangkal lengan di sebelah bahu. Membuat tangan kanan Kiba putus dari tubuh Kiba. Ia mengambil lengan kecil yang kurus itu, pangkal lengan yang berdarah itu mulai ia gosokkan ke wajah korbannya, membuat wajah lusuh Kiba kini di olesi cairan pekat, merah dan bau bernama darah. Mata coklat Kiba menatap kosong ke arah langit yang mendung, seperti mau hujan. Matanya tertempa cahaya lampu neon yang beberapa meter jauhnya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menandakan kalau ia masih hidup. Tidak bernafas, dada dan perutnya tidak kembang-kempis untuk menghirup udara. Oh, tentu saja, kulit perutnya sudah terbagi dua.

Kakuzu menarik keluar usus dari perut Kiba, menariknya dengan paksa saat sesuatu agak menghambatnya. Saat ditarik paksa ke atas, tubuh Kiba ikut terangkat. Kakuzu memperhatikan usus yang baru ia keluarkan, ia meletakkannya di sebelah kanan kepala Kiba.

Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada leher Kiba. Masih belum terlepas dari lehernya, masih tetap mengluarkan darah dengan kapasitas yang tak bisa di bilang banyak.

Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai lalu mengangkat goloknya setinggi mungkin lalu menghujam leher Kiba berkali-kali hingga tulang belakang yang menghubungkan dengan kepala terputus. Hasilnya? Kepala Kiba sukses putus dari badannya sendiri. Terlihat di mulut dan hidungnya sisa darah yang tadi mengalir deras. Memang samar, tapi jejaknya terlihat lebih hitam dan gelap dari kulit wajahnya yang kini di tutupi oleh darah.

Darah.

Betapa senangnya Kakuzu melihat benda cair berwarna merah pekat itu. Kini pandangannya beralih ke perut Kiba yang ususnya telah berpindah tempat. Ia mencari di mana letak jantung dengan mengorek dari perut Kiba. Setelah dua kali mencoba, ia berpikir cara ini tidak efektif. Ia mulai membuat luka diagonal dari ujung bahu kiri Kiba dan menyayatnya hingga bertemu garis luka sayatan yang telah di buat sebelumnya. Dengan paksa ia melebarkan dua sisinya, memperlihatkan tonjolan-tonjolan tulang rusuk tubuh tak bernyawa itu yang masih tertempeli daging.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghujamkan goloknya ke tubuh tak tak bernyawa itu untuk memotong tulang rusuk yang masih terpasang dengan sempurna. Usahanya tidak berhasil, gagal. Dua kali ia mencoba hal itu tapi yang ada hanya membuat mayat itu menghentak tanah. Akhirnya ia membuka paksa dua sisi tulang rusuk di kanan dan kiri melalui celah di antaranya. Dengan beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya Kakuzu berhasil membuat rusuk-rusuk itu berbunyi 'krek' menandakan kalau tulang-tulang itu patah.

Ia mencari-cari jantung Kiba lalu ia cabut, membuat nadi-nadi yang tertempel tercabut sehingga mengucurkan darah.

Lebih banyak darah.

Ia menatap jantung yang masih hangat itu di tangan kanannya. Kakuzu menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari sesuatu untuk membungkus jantung itu. Sebuah kantong plastik hitam dan selembar koran. Pas sekali.

Kakuzu membungkus jantung itu dengan koran, membuat koran itu basah karena darah lalu meraih kantong plastik hitam agak berminyak (mungkin bekas gorengan) lalu memasukkan jantung berbungkus koran ke dalamnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah korban yang baru saja ia buat nyawanya melayang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat batinnya puas, ia masih sadar sepenuhnya dan ia tidak gila, sama sekali tidak.

Ia mencari sesuatu lagi, sesuatu yang bisa di buat untuk menggaruk tanah. Ada sebuah batang kayu yang tipis dan di sebelahnya ada sebuah sekop. Sekop untuk menggali, masih bisa dilakukan. Akhirnya ia mengambil kedua barang itu dan mulai menggali tanah di sebelah mayat Kiba.

Menggali dan menggali.

Betapa membosankannya, pikir Kakuzu.

Sampai ia memutuskan untuk membuat lubang kecil yang seukuran untuk tubuh anak anjing. Sepuluh menit waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat lubang itu. Ia mulai menggali lebih dalam.

Kakuzu beralih mengambil senjatanya setelah tangannya sibuk dengan sekop dan tanah. Ia kembali pada tubuh tak bernyawa yang baru saja ia bunuh.

Dengan satu seringaian terpampang di wajahnya, ia kembali menghujamkan goloknya untuk memotong lengan kiri Kiba. Ia memotong kaki kanan Kiba dengan satu sentakan kuat, kelima kalinya ia memotong bagian tubuh Kiba dengan menyentakkan goloknya.

Kalau semua di masukkan masih terlalu kecil lubangnya, pikirnya lalu kembali memotong-motong bagian tubuh itu.

Betis kaki kanan dan kiri ia pisahkan dari paha. Kedua bagian lengan ia bagi dua dan di potong tepat di siku.

Sempurna.

Dengan begini semua bagiannya masuk bukan? Batin Kakuzu lalu memasukkan bagian tubuh tanpa kedua kaki dan lengan juga kepala.

Lalu mengirimkan kepala Kiba ke dalam lubang kurang lebih sedalam tujuh puluh sentimeter. Bagian kaki masuk, lalu lengan.

Semua bagian sudah masuk. Ia mengambil usus yang telah cukup lama terabaikan lalu memasukkannya juga.

'Karyaku yang pertama. Sangat menyenangkan melakukan hal ini. Jantungnya akan ku abadikan...' batin Kakuzu sambil mengambil papan tipis yang tergolek di sebelah lubang lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang, menutupi semua yang ia lakukan.

Hanya sebuah papan tipis bisa menutupi segala perbuatan kejinya, tanpa ia sadari itu hanya bersifat sementara.

Mengubur dalam-dalam korban pertamanya. Tindakan pertama dari segala rencana yang akan ia lakukan untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Tidak ada kata mundur, mundur berarti mati. Mundur berarti kalah. Mundur berarti nafsunya tak bisa dipuaskan. Bukan begitu?

Satu kelemahan, satu kecerobohan, satu bukti bisa membuat ia mundur.

Langit mengabulkannya dengan mengirimkan hujan. Bau amis yang tadinya berpencar menemani atmosfer sekitar tempat itu menghilang dengan lambat laun namun pasti.

Sebuah senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan kepuasan berarti segera terpasang di bibir Kakuzu. Dituntun hawa nafsu dan bagai dituntut untuk membuka gembok bernama kepuasan, ia melakukannya.

Luapan kebanggaan melambung tinggi dan mengalir deras dalam batinnya. Dengan segera, ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat dimana sebuah nyawa hilang oleh kedua tangan yang keji dan pikiran yang abnormal.

*******

**Kantsy Tretsyaj ****Kira****nik****a**

*******

**Budzye Pratsyahvatstsa**

*******

(Listen to: Almost Easy – Avenged Sevenfold)

(Word Count: 1.466 words)

*) paranoid/paranoia: proses pikiran yang terganggu yang cirinya berupa kecemasan atau ketakutan yang ebrlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang terkadang tidak nyata.

*) psikopat: suatu penyakit mental, pengidapnya sadar sepenuhnya atas segala sesuatu yang ia perbuat. Sukar disembuhkan dan pengidapnya mudah berbaur dengan masyarakat.

- Try : Shot / tembakan.

- Kantsy Tretsyaj Kira nika : End of chapter three / akhir dari bagian tiga.

- Budzye Pratsyahvatstsa: To be continued / bersambung.

Tiga kata di atas berasal dari bahas Belarusia, dengan nama lain, Natalya Arlovskaya. *digampar* XD

Apa scene gore-nya kurang? Ah, saia yakin kurang!! *tanya kenapa?*

Maafkan saia kalau : killing scene-nya kurang, ada typo, kalimat tak di mengerti, saia emang awesome dan cool *lha?*.

Ah, tapi saia rasa emang pendek. Kan 100 persen isinya gore. Benar kan? *ketawa nista*

****) **–hanaruppi– : Jawaban siapa yang ngintai Kiba udah ketauan kan? Hehehe... Don't cover a book by it's cover, Naruto gitu juga kan Detektif. Ketua Divisi pula. XD

Thanks to: wikipedia, google translator, semua yang me-review dan membaca!

Nah, mind to RnR, per favore?


	4. Hoofdstuk : Vier

Coireachta Ceannas

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Vaparte.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character, unintelligible minor humor.

Genre : Crime / Suspense

Hoofdstuk : Vier / Verschijnen (Appear)

***

ENJOY

***

Sebuah _alarm_ berbunyi riang di atas sebuah laci yang berada tepat di sisi tempat tidur one-person itu. Seseorang di atas kasur itu menggeram pelan lalu memasukkan seluruh badannya ke selimut putih tebal. Beruntunglah di kamarnya terpasang _AC_. Dan, _alarm_ itu tetap berbunyi menunjukkan jam tujuh lebih dua puluh menit.

Uluran tangan menggapai alarm itu lalu melemparnya ke arah dinding di depannya dengan lemah. Alarm itu pun akhirnya terpecah-pecah bagiannya. Si pelempar alarm kembali mengeluarkan kepalanya yang ditutupi rambut hitam legam.

Sinar matahari menyerbu masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna emas itu. Membiaskan cahayanya ke seluruh kamar bernuansa biru. Si pelempar alarm hanya menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Dan, tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya. Memperlihat kedua bola mata berwarna hitam pekat bagai permata. Lalu setelah itu ia berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil berteriak, "Aku terlambat!!"

*******

Sebuah dinding bercat putih menjadi latar belakang sebuah _stereoform_ besar berwarna bitu tua yang menempel di dinding. Di atas _stereoform_ itu terdapat beberapa foto yang di tancap dengan push pin yang di ikat benang _wol_ berbagai warna, menghubungkan satu foto dengan foto lain.

Di dinding lain terdapat sebuah papan tulis spidol dengan bagan-bagan susunan organisasi kepolisian.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat satu meja panjang berwarna coklat dan enam buah kursi di sisi-sisi panjangnya serta satu kursi tunggal di sisi pendek meja itu, membelakangi _stereoform_ besar itu.

Lima kursi telah terisi. Mereka menunggu sesuatu dengan wajah bosan dan wajah malas. Salah satu di antaranya malah meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang ditelengkupkan.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya seseorang berambut panjang yang duduk di barisan depan sebelah kanan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata ungu mudanya memperhatikan keempat orang lainnya.

"Aku rasa... mereka masih di rumah," jawab seseorang berambut kuning cerah diikuti dengan gerakan menguap lebar di mulutnya sambil meregangkan kedua otot lengannya. Terlihat air mata menggenang di kelopak mata bawahnya karena menguap.

Hyuuga Neji –seseorang berambut panjang tadi, mendengus kesal. Di sebelahnya, pria berambut merah sedang membaca berkas-berkas tentang kasus baru mereka. Mata hijaunya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan berulang kali, terkadang terpaku pada suatu gambar dan mencermatinya. Ia adalah Sabaku no Gaara, salah seorang dokter forensik yang khusus di sediakan untuk kasus kali ini.

Waktu terasa lama sekali jika bosan. Detik bagaikan menit yang berdetik pelan. Beberapa orang bahkan telah memasuki alam lain dan Neji hampir ikut terbawa suasana jika tidak ada orang yang menginterupsinya.

"Neji, aku rasa senjata si pembunuh itu clurit. Karena luka tebasan dan bacokannya cukup tajam, dalam dan tipis," ujar Gaara sambil menunjukkan bagian punggung mayat yang di tebas berkali-kali dan sebuah luka bacok menganga di bawah tulang iga.

"Mungkin. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, mungkin juga senjatanya adalah..."

Suara pintu dan langkah kaki terdengar dari arah pintu. Tiga orang yang masih hidup dan sadar berpaling ke arah sumber suara. Dan detik itu juga, mereka melayangkan tatapan mengerikan ke arah kedua orang itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi di tengah jalan ada nenek yang..."

"Di tengah jalan, huh?" Naruto menginterupsi.

"Apa nenek itu tidak tertabrak?" tanya Gaara sarkastik.

"Atau kau yang menabraknya, Kakashi?" Neji menambahkan pertanyaan yang lebih tepat disebut pernyataan dan praduga.

Hatake Kakashi–orang yang mengaku-ngaku terlambat karena seorang nenek, hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah di balik masker hitamnya. Di belakangnya, seorang berambut hitam dengan bagian belakang mencuat ke arah belakang, terdiam menatap Naruto dengan _inten_s yang dibalas Naruto dengan _death glare_.

_Intens versus death glare_.

"Wajah bodohmu masih tetap terpasang," kata pria berambut hitam itu dengan seringai aneh.

"Wajah menyebalkanmu masih tetap tertempel," balas Naruto pada pria itu tak kalah sarkastik.

Ketiga orang yang masih sadar itu hanya bisa memaklumi sikap kedua orang lainnya. Sudah biasa.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau duduk saja, kita mulai rapat yang tertunda sebentar in..." kata Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju kursi tungga;.

"Rapat yang telat dua jam," Neji membenarkan kebenaran.

"Hm," balas Sasuke singkat.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang psikolog terkenal. Bukan karena dia seorang psikolog, tapi karena dia seorang anggota keluarga mafia terbesar yang mempunyai sebuah perusahaan yang besar dengan jaringan yang besar dan serba besar lainnya. Seharusnya, ia menjadi salah seorang penerus perusahaan sukses itu, kalau saja ia tak mempunyai kakak.

Sasuke pun akhirnya duduk di sebelah Naruto, lalu menggeserkan kursinya lebih jauh.

"Heh! Biasa aja kali! Memangnya aku virus?!" bentak Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang-sangat-sulit-di-deskripsikan-karena-terlalu-sulit.

"Ya. Kau bisa menyebarkan virus kelemotan dan kebodohanmu padaku," jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kertas.

Naruto menganga tak percaya.

Itukah yang dikatakan seorang teman SMA, yang dulunya _partner_-_in_-_crime_, yang dulunya seorang rival dan sahabat sekaligus? Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau... Kau..." kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuk kirinya dan memasang wajah yang menyiratkan '_unbelievable_'.

Sasuke mendelik tajam lalu berkata, "Apa? Aku memang manusia."

"Itukah yang kau katakan pada orang yang membencimu, eh menganggapmu rival! Betapa kejamnya kau!" Naruto berteriak-teriak seperti seorang penulis yang tiba-tiba karyanya tertumpahi kopi _cappuchino_ panas dengan _granule_ yang banyak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sifat dramatismu tak pernah hilang ya? Dirimu sekali," balas Sasuke.

Ketiga orang yang tertidur tadi pun bangun karena teriakan Naruto yang terdengar sangat... dramatis.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali," kata Shikamaru yang paling pertama pergi menyelami indahnya alam mimpi.

Rock Lee, salah seorang anggota divisi Penyergap yang pimpinannya Maito Gai, juga ikut terbangun bersamaan dengan Hozuki Suigetsu–asisten Sasuke yang duluan datang daripada majikannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalian ini ribut sekali. Kita mulai rapatnya," akhirnya seorang Gaara menghentikkan perbincangan tak biasa rekan-rekannya yang memang tak biasa dan tak bisa di sebut luar biasa itu.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita akan menangani kasus pembunuhan. Kita mendapat laporan dari petugas jaga, seseorang menemukan mayat seorang wanita muda berumur kurang lebih dua puluh empat tahun berambut coklat sepunggung di bawah kolong jembatan di distrik pertokoan. Ciri-cirinya dan kondisinya bisa kalian lihat di berkas masing-masing. Gaara..." kata Kakashi membuka rapat yang terlambat itu. Gaara mengangguk.

"Menurutku, luka yang di buat di punggung korban ini di sebabkan senjata tajam seperti clurit atau pisau belati," Gaara menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di depan matanya.

"Tapi, Komisaris. Ada luka lain di tengkuknya. Seperti memar karena di pukul oleh benda tumpul," kata Naruto pada Kakashi–yang berpangkat Komisaris Jenderal.

Komisaris Jenderal yang memimpin divisi Badan Reserse Kriminal. Divisi yang diperuntukkan melakukan penyelidikan dan penyidikan terhadap tindak kriminal dan juga melakukan kerja sama dengan laboratorium forensik*.

"Bukannya itu berarti si pelaku memakai dua buah senjata?" tanya Lee sambil menunjukkan kedua jarinya, jari tengah dan telunjuk.

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak," jawab Gaara sambil menaruh kembali berkas laporan itu ke meja, lalu menatap Lee.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu dan Lee berbarengan dan menujukkan tanda-tanda antusiasme.

"Aku setuju dengan Gaara. Kalian tahu bentuk clurit. Seperti ini," Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah clurit dengan bagian tajam yang berwarna perak seperti baru di asah. Naruto segera menarik dirinya lebih jauh dari Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan horor.

"Da... Dari mana kau mendapat benda itu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan clurit yang di pegang Sasuke bergantian.

"Aku membawanya karena pasti ada hubungannya dengan kasus kali ini," jawab Sasuke kalem seperi biasa.

"Bagian besi benda ini, bagian atas dan jelas-jelas bagian yang tajam. Sedangkan di bagian pegangannya yang biasanya terbuat dari kayu, bagian tumpul," Sasuke menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan kedua bagian benda tersebut. Gaara mengangguk sekali.

"Jadi, kronologinya begini. Si pelaku menyerang korban dari belakang, memukulnya dengan bagian bawah clurit, berkali-kali sampai membuat korban pingsan. Lihat di foto korban. Tanda memar yang berwarna biru keunguan di tengkuknya. Dalam satu wilayah yang berwarna ungu itu, ada beberapa titik yang lebih hitam, bukan? Jadi si pelaku memukul daerah itu berkali-kali. Setelah pingsan, Korban di seret menuju suatu tempat. Perhatikan bagian bawah celana jeans yang di pakai pelaku," kata Gaara sambil memperhatikan foto yang ada di berkasnya.

"Bagian bawah celananya... lebih kotor dan agak pudar," kata Suigetsu menginformasikan. Keenam orang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, si pelaku merobek kemeja putih korban dari depan dan membuatnya tubuh korban tertelungkup. Lalu mulai melakukan aksinya. Baru sampai sana aku menyelidikinya," kata Gaara mengakhiri hipotesanya sebagai seorang dokter forensik.

"Aku kurang setuju dengan hipotesamu, dokter," kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata hijau dokter itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi yang bingung karena sedari tadi ia tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang di bicarakan para bawahannya itu.

"Entahlah. Firasatku sebagai psikolog berkata begitu. Tapi aku yakin ada yang salah dengan hipotesanya," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sependapat dengan Sasuke. Ada yang kurang dari perkiraan Gaara. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini marak kasus seperti ini sih... Di kota lain juga terjadi hal serupa*," kata Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan dinding di depannya, dinding yang duduk di belakangi oleh Neji, Gaara dan Suigetsu. Peta negara Hi.*

"Baiklah. Aku rasa dengan rapat pertama ini, kita mulai penyelidikan dari hari ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Kakashi.

"Ya, aku setuju saja. Aku akan memulai pencarian dengan para bawahanku dari divisi Detektif," kata Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memeriksa mayat korban lagi," Gaara membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi divisi lain untuk membantu dan mengirimkan perwakilan," Neji, sang Kepala Kepolisian melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan membantu dengan menyiapkan anggota dari divisi Penyergap, dengan semangat masa muda yang membara!!" seru Lee dengan semangat sambil menggebrak meja. Membuat berkas yang lain terjatuh ke lantai. Mengayun ke kanan-kiri lalu terjatuh menyentuh lantai dengan lembutnya. Yang lainnya hanya menatap Lee yang sedang berpose aneh; berdiri di atas kursi dan satu kaki di atas meja, tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Aku dan Suigetsu akan membantunya," kata Sasuke memutuskan secara sepihak sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Yang ditunjuk tempol hanya menatap Sasuke terkejut lalu memuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi batal karena, "Baiklah. Rapat ditutup. Laksanakan tugas kalian sebaik mungkin," Kakashi menutup rapat lalu pergi.

Keenam orang lainnya hanya berpikir, 'Datang terakhir, pulang paling awal. KomJen macam apa itu!?'

*******

Shikamaru membawa mobil ferarri hitam miliknya ke jalanan padat kota penting itu. Di sebelahnya ada Naruto yang sedang mengutak-atik handphone barunya. Di kursi belakang, ada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku bertema psikologi. Handbook of Psychology volume 2 karya James Mark Baldwin*.

Apartemen Sasuke yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari apartemen Shikamaru, membuat Sasuke ikut saja dengan Shikamaru. Salahkan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok tadi malam karena kakaknya–Uchiha Itachi, memakai mobil Sasuke seenaknya. Membuat mobil itu berakhir pada sebuah bengkel terkemuka, di luar kota.

Shikamaru berhenti di perempatan jalan yang penuh debu dan asap serta panas itu karena lampu merah. Tiba-tiba seorang anak menghampiri bagian depan kanan mobilnya membawa sebuah gitar kecil usang. Seorang pengamen.

Sebuah ingatan terbesit muncul di kepalanya. Kembali pada dua hari lalu, saat ia berhenti di tempat yang sama dan karena sebab yang sama di waktu yang berbeda. Seorang pengamen berambut coklat, yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada sepupu jauhnya di Ame, yang di beritakan hilang secara misterius. Mungkin kalau di kira-kira, umurnya sama. Mungkin dia sepupu jauhnya?

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Tak mungkin anak tujuh tahun dari Ame pergi ke Konoha yang berjarak lima ratus dua puluh kilometer*.

'Kenapa anak itu tidak kelihatan ya?' batin Shikamaru sambil mencari-cari anak itu dan hasilnya nihil. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terganggu karena acara Shikamaru itu. Dan mengangkat bahu mereka berbarengan. Sudah biasa.

*******

**Einde Van Hoodfstuk Vier**

*******

**Te Blijven**

*******

(Listen to: Lies – Big Bang)

(Word Count: 2.337 words)

*) Saia mengetahuinya langsung dari polisi yang ada di Polsek daerah saia. XD

*) Yang di maksud kota lain itu jadi begini; Ame, Suna, Kiri, Kumo dan desa lain di versi asli, saia buat jadi satu wilayah yang tergabung dalam satu negara bernama Hi.

*) Handbook of Psychology karya James Mark Baldwin. Berisi tentang materi-materi piskolog, dibuat tahun 1891 atau 1892 (maaf, saia lupa). Beliau adalah seorang profesor di Universitas Toronto.

*) Jarak 520 km itu jarak dari rumah saia di Cipanas ke rumah nenek dan sodara saia di Yogya. XD (I have no idea!!)

*) Coireachta Ceannas : Dominance Crime. Judulnya saia ganti. Saia tidak memikirkan apakah salah atau tidak penggunaan katanya. Yang penting keliatan keren. Kata di translate ke bahasa Irish. Bah! Bahkan saia tidak tau bangsa apa yang menggunakan bahasa Irish. XD

- Verschijnen : Appear / Kemunculan.

- Einde Van Hoodfstuk Vier: End of chapter four / akhir dari bagian empat.

- Te Blijven: To be continued / bersambung.

The words is from Dutch! Thanks Google Translator!!

Maaf kalau ada typo, apdetnya lama, chapter yang kesannya monoton, karena saia UTS yang entah kenapa buat saia stres karena tiap malem ga belajar. Dan lagi, nilai UTS itu nilai murni! Asli! Bagaimana dengan nilai fisika, kimia dan geografi saia yang amburadul itu?! Mati sajalah. DX

Soal rated, di fic ini rated-nya per chapter. Kalau content chapter-nya sesuai untuk T ya, T. Kalau M, ya M. Tapi untuk di halaman depan, saia pasang M, soalnya ada chapter yang cocoknya M. Mengerti kan, para pembaca? ^^

Ada yang sadar kah kalau pelaku pembunuhan ini lebih dari satu orang selain Kakuzu? Padahal tanda-tandanya jelas gitu lho, dari chapter sebelumnya malah. :D

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa pelaku pembunuhan yang disebut-sebut di chapter ini? Ada yang sadar pembunuh yang disebut di chapter ini punya ciri khas? Ada yang tau siapa nama korban yang ada di kasus tersebut? Ada yang nyadar kalau saia pake berbagai bahasa sampai chapter empat ini? Ada yan-- *di gampar* *Kebanyakan nanya!!*

Oke, saia buat chapter ini jadi enam halaman MW. Mein Gott!! Saia terlalu terbawa suasana. Maka dari itu, mulai chapter ini sampai ke depannya, maximal enam halaman aja ya.

****) **–'Aka' no 'Shika'– : Iya, Kakuzu pelakunya. Ngga ada Shikamaru, tapi di chapter ini ada kan? Thanks for review, and keep review.

****) **hanaruppi– : Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Hohoho... Kalau soal penyebab Kakuzu jadi psikopat, mungkin nanti ya. Gore lagi? Entah ya, mungkin juga sih. Ini, udah apdet. Thanks for review, and keep review.

****) **–dilabcd– : Yang bikin siapa ya? Saia tidak tau. *ngeliat kartu pelajar* Oh, saia. Nah, thanks for review and keep review.

****) **–permisinumpangreview– : Sadis ya? Nanti saia bikin lebih sadis kalo gitu. *ga ada yang minta!* Thanks for your thumbs, thanks for review and keep review!!

Nah, mind to RnR, per favore?


	5. Hoofstuk : Vyf

Psycho

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Accidia.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character, mafia-term.

Genre : Crime / Suspense

Hoofstuk : Vyf / Bewys (Proof)

*******

**ENJOY**

*******

Naruto berjalan cepat di koridor Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha menuju laboratorium forensik yang berbeda bangunan dengan bangunan utama. Sepatu tenis putih yang ia pakai menapak lantai keramik putih dengan lembut–dengan kata lain tidak terlalu keras dan tidak menghentak.

Celana jeans biru dan kaos hitam serta jaket berwarna jingga-hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Terlihat sekali kalau hari ini dia tidak dalam keadaan aktif bertugas. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah map coklat yang terlihat resmi walau memang tak ada cap apapun. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, wajahnya terlihat tegang dan tetap seperti itu sambil memegang map itu erat-erat. Mungkin ada sesuatu di dalamnya? Entahlah. Atau mungkin ada yang menunggunya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya? Mungkin.

Sebuah jalan yang menghubungkan tempat parkir bagian dalam dengan bagian depan terlihat di depan matanya. Ia buru-buru melewatinya walau tak ada mobil maupun motor atau pun sepeda lewat karena jam tangan _Gucci_-nya menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas lewat lima menit, bukan waktu yang memungkinkan keadaan untuk jadi ramai. Di seberang jalan itu terlihat sebuah gedung kecil bercat putih. Di atas pintunya tertulis 'Lab. Forensik'.

Ia menendang pintu putih itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat semua orang di dalamnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri rekannya itu. Gaara menoleh lalu melempar sesuatu seperti gumpalan kertas ke arah wajah temannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Di sini kan banyak orang bekerja. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap mata kirinya yang baru terkena lemparan kertas.

"Kita di suruh rapat makan siang nanti, membahas kasus kali ini. Sepertinya Shikamaru menemukan sesuatu, makanya ia meminta pada Kakashi, maksudku Komisaris Jenderal untuk mengadakan rapat kedua. Tempatnya di ruang rapat satu. Sudah ya, aku ada urusan," ucap Naruto sambil berlalu. Gaara menatap pintu yang baru tertutup dengan heran.

'Kalau ada rapat kan bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk memberi tahuku. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kasus yang tertutup. Rapatnya saja di ruang rapat satu,' pikirnya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda dan menyadari ada satu lembar kertas yang sangat penting hilang. Kertas yang merupakan hasil penelitiannya.

*******

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita ke ruang rapatnya setelah makan siang. Atasan yang satu itu kan sering terlambat lebih dari satu jam. Yang ada nanti kita tidak sempat makan siang, melewatkannya dengan menunggu di ruang rapat satu," kata Neji di balik meja kerjanya yang di sisi kanan kirinya bagai di bentengi kertas-kertas. Naruto mengangguk lalu berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak aksi pembunuhan? Apa orang-orang terlalu dendam pada orang yang di bunuhnya? Atau hanya mencari kesenangan di balik aksinya? Atau hanya ingin numapang nama di daftar perburuan kepolisian? Aneh sekali.

Telepon berdering. Naji mengangkat gagang telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Neji," panggil seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut rapat hari ini. Ada hal yang tidak bisa ku tunda. Biar Suigetsu saja yang mewakilkanku. Terima kasih," Sasuke segera menutup teleponnya.

"Tapi, kenap—putus," Neji berbicara pada nada 'tut' yang banyak, lalu ia menaruh gagang telepon itu dengan pelan. Dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Betapa beratnya jadi seorang Hyuuga Neji, batinnya sambil menggunakan kedua mata ungu mudanya menatap arsip, lembaran kertas dan map yang bertebaran di mejanya.

*******

"Mana Naruto? Ia belum atau tidak datang?" tanya Lee sambil meminum jus entah-apa-berwarna-hijau-seperti-lumut.

"Tidak datang. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tunda, katanya," jawab Shikamaru sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas HVS kosong.

"Sasuke juga seperti itu. Apa mereka ada hubungan?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menatap Shikamaru. Yang di tatap balik menatap, keempat orang lain ikut menatap Suigetsu.

"Memang ada," jawab Gaara enteng.

"Jadi?"

"Mereka sahabat. Seperti kedua ayah mereka," jawab Neji.

Suigetsu mengerinyit heran, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang seperti ingin di sambungkan sehingga menjadi satu alis datar, yang kemungkinannya kecil sekali.

"Ayahnya Sasuke itu, Uchiha Fugaku, capofamiglia* dari mafia klan Uchiha. Dan ayahnya Naruto, Namikaze Minato adalah consigliere* Uchiha-famiglia," ucap Shikamaru sambil kembali fokus kepada kertas yang sedang ia tulisi dengan pulpen cair.

Tapi Suigetsu tetap tak mengerti. Oke, ia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah anak dari mafia dan ia baru sadar kalau itu sebuah pelanggaran. Ia ragu kalau Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Naruto juga. Mungkin mereka menghadapi satu masalah yang sama. Dan ia tahu persis apa itu.

*******

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang di jam dinding dalam ruangan itu. Para peserta rapat yang sebelumnya datang, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto.

'Untung tadi kami datangnya sengaja terlambat untuk makan siang dulu. Karena Komisaris juga terlambat. Ide Neji memang selalu awesome' pikir Lee.

"Jadi, langsung saja. Ada yang kau temukan Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi. Di atas mejanya, ada sebuah map coklat, pemberian Naruto. Isinya? Silahkan tebak.

"Ya. Korban yang sedang di periksa unit forensik kita, di ketahui bernama Ayame. Ia putri dari salah satu pengusaha restoran ramen yang cukup terkenal di kota ini–Ichiraku Ramen yang pemiliknya Teuchi. Menurut desas-desus yang aku dengar, ada sebuah kelompok mafia yang menguasai distrik pertokoan itu. Lalu, Teuchi ini juga menolak membayar _pizzo_* saat di tagih para anggota mafia itu. Karena ia tergabung dalam sebuah _addiopizzo_* yang berpusat di Oto. Kita tahu bahwa Oto dan Ame itu kota 'kelahiran' para mafia, di sana juga lahir sebuah komisi anti-mafia yang jelas-jelas menentang apa yang dilakukan dan keberadaan mafia," ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap komisaris itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jadi, kalau di kira-kira, kesimpulannya adalah; Ayame di bunuh karena ulah Teuchi–ayahnya yang tak mau membayar uang keamanan?" pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Neji membuat semuanya terdiam.

Gaara mulai dengan analisinya dalam mencoba menduga kronologinya, Shikamaru, beberapa detik setelahnya mengangguk setuju, diikuti Suigetsu dan Lee.

"Oh, jadi begitu ternyata. Aku mengerti. Kerja bagus, Shikamaru. Lalu, ada lagi yang mau dilaporkan?" tawar Kakashi.

"Ya. Aku mau menutup kasus ini dari umum. Terutama wartawan, jangan sampai kasus ini bocor ke publik. Jelas sekali kalau masyarakat tahu, para mafia akan memburu kita yang anggota kepolisian ini," kata Neji sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mafia dan kepolisian kan berlawanan–bisa dibilang bermusuhan, tapi kenapa kita nekat melakukan hal ini? Mendobrak kegiatan para mafia? Hal ini juga berpengaruh pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Aku yakin saat ini mereka sedang di sidang karena kasus ini, kita melibatkan mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa mereka di tendang dengan tidak terhormat dari keluarga mereka sendiri yang merupakan petinggi mafia. Apalagi Sasuke," ucap Lee membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kita tidak bisa menghentikan dan menutup kasus ini tiba-tiba dengan alasan tidak awesome seperti itu," kata Kakashi diikuti anggukan dari Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Bubur? Enaknya, siang-siang gini makan bubur ayam enak kali ya?" gumam Suigetsu yang membuat rapat ini tiba-tiba membahas hal yang tidak perlu dan OOT.

***

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri mematung di sisi mobil Sasuke yang sedang menghadap sebuah bangunan berarsitektur zaman Renaissance.

Mereka meneguk ludah, berkeringat dingin, badan agak menggigil menunjukkan mereka akan segera 'over'.

"Ini saatnya, dobe," gumam Sasuke sambil menutup pintu depan sebelah kiri mobil hitam mengkilat itu dengan keras.

"Ya, kau benar sekali, teme. Kita akan mati," ucap Naruto seraya menutup pintunya dan menggigil.

"Jangan hiperbolis, dobe. Kau membuatku malu saja. Dan, kau yang akan mati karena telah membawa kita ke tempat yang salah. Ini museum! Bukan markas Uchiha! Minggir kau, biar aku saja yang menyetir, dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke sisi lain mobil itu dan menendang perut Naruto dengan dolyu-chagi* salah satu tendangan di olahraga bela diri Taekwondo yang cukup ia kuasai, karena ia sekarang memang sabuk merah strip dua satu, ujian lagi dan warna sabuknya akan bertransformasi menjadi hitam.

"Aouch! Teme! Sakit! Kau kan tahu aku agak buta arah! Kenapa malah menyuruhku menyetir sih!?" geram Naruto memasuki mobil Sasuke dari kiri sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia menyesal menyuruh sahabatnya itu menyetir, mana tadi ada acara tabrak-menabrak-ditabrak. Menabrak salah satu pagar pembatas terbuat dari bambu yang berada di sisi jalan–yang bahkan ia tidak tahu apa gunanya serta ditabrak gerobak tomat dan dengan senang hati ia memakan tomat-tomat yang terbang dan nyasar ke mobilnya lewat jendela mobil.

"Kali ini, kita benar-benar akan di sidang oleh para petinggi," kata Naruto sesaat setelah mobil itu kembali meluncur di jalan raya penuh pulusi perusak alam.

Tempat tujuan: Markas utama famiglia Uchiha.

*******

**Einde Van Hoofstuk Vyf **

*******

**Te Bly **

*******

(Listen to: DuJour Around The World – DuJour)

(Word Count: 1.778 words)

*) Capofamiglia, nama lain bosa dari suatu famiglia/klan/coscas.

*)Consigliere, atau penasehat. Dimana kedudukannya setara dengan *) Pizzo alias uang keamanan menjadi salah satu sumber penghasilan para mafia lho. Tapi ketentuannya, jangan menagih di daerah kekuasaan famiglia lain.

*) Addiopizzo, sebuah 'perkumpulan' yang menentang pizzo. Mungkib, karena saia belum liat bagian informasi tentang ini. ==

bos.

*) Dolyu-chagi, tendangan dari pinggir. Kaki yang menapak tanah di putar 180 derajat. Tendangannya bisa kena kepala atau perut lawan. Salah satu tendangan favorit saia pas latihan sama semi-sparring ya ini. X3

*) Cosa Nostra, nama lain mafia (dulunya).

- Bewys : Proof / Bukti.

- Einde Van Hoofstuk Vyf: End of chapter five / akhir dari bagian lima.

- Te Bly: To be continued / bersambung.

Tiga bahasa tersebut dari Afrika, bukan di hutannya lho. :P

Oh, iya. Di chapter kemarin ada yang cacat. Jadi saia ganti. Mungkin ga ada yang sadar tapi, waktu rapatnya itu kan ada delapan orang, satu duduk di kursi tunggal. Di bagian sisi kan ada enam kursi, berarti salah satunya berdiri kan? Nah saia ganti bagian itu. =='

Oke, mungkin chapter ini terjadi penurunan jumlah halaman. Saia lagi ga mood sama 'kepolisian' dan lebih tertarik ke mafia alias Cosa Nostra yang menurut saia awesome to the extreme.

Anyway, ada yang merasa ini mulai jadi mafia-fic? Karena mulai banyak informasi tentang mafia di sini dan beberapa chapter ke depan juga.

Trus, bahasanya juga agak ga baku karena saia lagi bosen sama bahasa terlalu baku.

Anyway, ada polling di profil saia, menanyakan masa depan fic ini. Mau ada pair ato ngga, vote ya. Demi kelangsungan hidup fic ini. *hiperbolis*

Target saia untuk review fic ini, di atas tujuh review per chapter. Jadi, mohon menyumbangkan review anda kalau mau fic ini lanjut.

Maafkan saia kalau ada typo, kurang memuaskan (dan saia juga agak kurang puas) dan karena saia mau 'mendiamkan' fic ini selama seminggu sampai tiga minggu. Dan lagi, karena nilai UTS saia yang anjlok dan turun drastis, kompie harus di amankan dari saia selama berminggu-minggu ke depan. *sigh*

****) –**Cinara Hatake ga login**–**: Euh, ga jadi ganti. Pembunuhnya si Hidan bukan ya? Iya kali? Hehehe... Nih udah apdet.

****) –**hanaruppi**–**: Ngga jadi, aku ganti lagi. XD Analisa anda, sayang sekali kurang tepat jadi silahkan coba lagi. Udah ku kasih clue (agak ga sadar juga awalnya kalau aku kasih clue). Nih udah apdet.

****) –**dilabcd**–**: Ngga telat kok. Jadi disini ada 2 kasus berbeda tapi hampir berhubungan. Oke, pasti lanjut. ^^

****) –**reviewr**–**: Err... ini udah apdet. Grazie. ^^

Nah, mind to RnR, per favore?


	6. Capitulo : Cinco

Psycho

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Accidia.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character, mafia-term.

Genre : Crime / Suspense

Capitulo : Cinco / Sentencia (Judgement)

**ENJOY**

Suara pukulan keras dari sebuah tangan melayang dan meluncur bebas ke arah sebuah wajah dan membuat si pemilik wajah terpental ke belakang. Suara debuman keras terdengar di ruangan beraksitetur Eropa lama, megah, mewah dan _glamour_. Tubuh yang jatuh itu menimpa karpet merah yang besar dengan lambang Uchiha terjahit rapi tanpa celah, tanpa kerusakan sedikit pun.

"Beraninya kau membahayakan keluarga kita, dasar anak durhaka!" suara berat itu menggema dalam ruangan khusus sang

Capogfamiglia, bos keluarga Uchiha. Mata hitam itu memancarkan amarah yang amat sangat pada sosok di hadapannya, anak bungsunya sendiri.

"Tapi, ayah..." suara sang anak tercekat saat ia merasakan sebuah tendangan langsung ke perutnya yang tanpa di lindungi apa pun,

"Dengan ikut mengikuti rapat para polisi keparat itu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti kakakmu yang menurut itu, hah!!?! Jawab Sasuke!!" ayahnya terus menyerang Sasuke dengan tendangan maupun suara bergemuruh menyiratkan amarah. Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat itu kembali terucap dari mulut ayahnya sendiri.

Cukup.

Sudah cukup!!

Ia bosan terus dibandingkan dengan kakaknya sendiri! Ia bosan terus menjadi bayangan yang berada di belakang sedangkan kakaknya–Itachi menjadi sosok di hadapannya, berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan menatap Sasuke seolah adiknya tak bisa melewati dirinya yang lebih tua.

Tapi, ada kalanya bayangan menjadi di hadapan kita bukan? Di saat tubuh membelakangi cahaya, sesuatu yang memandu.

Akhirnya ia menghindari sebuah tendangan yang entah ke berapa dari ayahnya. Ia menjauh beberapa langkah agar jauh dari jangkauan ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak mengerti! Ayah tidak mengerti apa yang aku mau!! Kalian... Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Sasuke menatap berang pada ayahnya lalu pada Itachi, yang baru saja berdiri di samping tahta sang capofamiglia. Itachi tak memasang ekspresi apapun. Walau Sasuke yakin, kakaknya itu merasa puas atas apa yang telah diperbuat ayah mereka padanya.

Sungguh, ia tak tahu kalau kakaknya menahan dirinya untuk tidak melindungi Sasuke.

Sementara di ruangan lain, tempat sang consigliere, penasehat Uchiha berada. Keadaan jauh lebih menyesakkan dan tidak mengenakkan, walau tak ada kontak fisik seperti apa yang dilakukan Uchiha Fugaku pada anaknya, hanya atmosfer yang sangat menyesakkan.

Namikaze Minato, menatap anak satu-satunya yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Kali ini apa yang harus ku perbuat padamu, Naruto?" tanya sang ayah sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan memegang dahinya yang sudah berdenyut menyakiti kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku tidak tahu kalau..."

"Kalau apa? Kalau kau secara tidak sadar melanggar peraturan yang sudah ada sejak ayah dari kakekmu lahir? Kalau kau dipaksa oleh Shikamaru?" Minato memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam menunduk. Dalam hatinya ia menyetujui apa yang bermaksud ayahnya katakan. Semua memang salahnya. Karena ia mengikuti rapat kepolisian. Tapi, itu bukan kesalahan yang harus ditanggung sendirian olehnya.

Karena sesuatu, akhirnya ia nekat mengikuti rapat kepolisian yang tertutup itu.

"Kemarin kau bilang mau jadi detektif di kepolisian, aku menuruti katamu dan memintamu memakai marga ibumu..." Ia menoleh pada istrinya yang baru masuk dengan wajah cemas.

"Dan hampir semua orang yang penting di kepolisian, khusunya yang orang-orang di rapat itu mengetahui bahwa kau anakku, anak kandungku, aku yang penasehat Uchiha. Lalu, apa yang harus ku perbuat lagi, Naruto? Beritahu aku..." Minato mendesah putus asa untuk kesekian kalinya. Kushina berada di sebelah kursinya, menepuk pundak suaminya perlahan, memijatnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi, ayah... dengarkan dulu alasanku nekat mengikuti kasus itu dan terlibat di dalamnya..." Naruto mencoba membujuk ayahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas lutut.

Minato menoleh lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jelaskan."

Sasuke membanting pintu ruangan capofamiglia itu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang menangis dalam pelukan anak sulungnya yang tak berekspresi apapun. Fugaku menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan keras itu dengan geram.

Amarah dan kesedihan melebur menjadi satu.

Apakah ia gagal sebagai ayah untuk anak bungsunya?

Salahkah ia kalau menghukum anaknya sendiri karena melanggar peraturan?

Salahkah?

Yang salah dirinya atau peraturan

Sementara pikiran Fugaku melayang entah kemana, Itachi hanya menatap kedua orang tua mereka bergantian. Tatapan bersalah di pancarkan oleh kedua matanya. Ia memeluk ibunya lebih erat.

'Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu... Sasuke...'

"Kali ini, apa ayah setuju dengan keputusanku?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum teh-nya dengan santai.

Setelah penjelasan panjang dari Naruto, mereka berdua lebih tenang, ditambah dengan keberadaan Kushina.

"Ya, asal kau tidak membahayakan nyawamu, ayahmu pasti menyetujuinya," ucap Kushina, memutuskan secara sepihak, di barengi dengan tatapan dari Minato.

"Aku kan sering membahayakan nyawa, ibu. Aku kan seorang mafia..." ucap Naruto dengan nada bangga, ayahnya mendesah maklum.

"Ya, ya. Aku setuju saja asal kau menyelesaikan kasus ini. Karena kasus ini berhubungan dengan masa depan keluarga besar ini. Tapi, lebih baik kau meminta pendapat_nya_ saja, Naruto. Dia ada di ruangannya, mungkin kalau ku beruntung kau akan menemukannya di atas sofa sedang mengetik sesuatu," kata Minato sambil mengayunkan tangan kirinya pertanda agar Naruto pergi. Naruto mendengus lalu pergi juga akhirnya.

Sementara itu di sebuah kantor Shikamaru...

"Ini, daftar anggota Akatsuki Yang baru saya temukan baru tiga orang," Shino memberikan beberapa lembar kertas _print _pada Shikamaru yang sedang menatap laptop-nya.

"Taruh saja, nanti aku baca. Dan aku ingin tahu jadwalku selama seminggu ke depan, Shino," Shikamaru tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar LCD di hadapannya.

Beberapa foto dari beberapa orang yang mungkin di ambil diam-diam. Semuanya memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja hitam, yang pokoknya semuanya terlihat hitam dari luar. Entah warna apa yang ada di dalamnya. (Mengerti maksudnya?)

"Tunggu, tiga orang?" tanya Shikamaru menoleh pada Shino yang membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Ya. Hanya itu yang baru saya dapat. Ini jadwal anda seminggu ke depan. Hari ini ada kasus baru, berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang ini berasal dari Jiraiya, penulis yang terkenal itu. Katanya, ia ingin mendapat hak kepemilikan rumah di Ame, yang sekarang di miliki oleh Senju Tsunade, mantan istrinya. Lalu, tadi saudara anda menelepon, katanya ia ingin anda menjadi wadah curhatannya," Shino mengatakan sambil memberikan note kecil pada Shikamaru.

"Dasar, dia itu... Terima kasih, Shino."

**Final Del Capitulo Seis**

**A Seguir **

(Listen to: Europe Skies – Alexander Rybak)

(Word Count: 1.172 words)

- Sentencia : Judgement / Penghukuman.

- Final Del Capitulo Seis: End of chapter six / akhir dari bagian enam.

- A Seguir : To be continued / bersambung.

Spanyol language for this chapter. =)

Okay, let's see. Tampar saya karena mulai tergila-gila dengan mafia dan Eurovision. -___-

Saya tau kalo ini malah dikira mafia-fic. Tapi, tidak, saya masih konstan ini jadi crime-fic. *?*

Pokoknya bukan sepenuhnya mafia-fic walau emang ada istilahnya.

Saya tau apdet-nya lama, karena tugas semester dan PR meng-invade saya secara besar-besaran. Mana tugas cerita naratif bahasa Inggris saya dapet 63! Bahkan temen saya yang ceritanya 'pasaran' aja 90. Ternyata guru itu meremehkan kemampuan saya membuat cerita. DX

Oke, kenapa jadi curhat gini? -__-

Chapter berikutnya, makin banyak informasi siapa di balik kasus ini. Clue: satu organisasi. Ya, Akatsuki. Ga punya ide siapa lagi. Masalahnya, apa yang mereka perbuat? Mereka itu bukan mafia or kind of that, hanya sebuah organisasi.

Sesuai target saya, chapter ini mendapat minimal 7 review. ^^

Nah, mind to give reviews? Per favore?


	7. Vaihe: Seitsemän

Psycho

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Accidia.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character, Gun-terms.

Genre : Crime / Suspense / Humor

Vaihe : Seitsemän / Kohtaaminen (Meeting)

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Shikamaru berjalan cepat-cepat menuju tempat parkiran tempat mobilnya berada. Di tangan kirinya terdapat map yang kertas-kertasnya menyembul beberapa, ia terlalu malas merapikannya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kertas berisi informasi yang sepertinya penting. Ia tahu kalau ini sudah malam. Ia menarik tangan kirinya ke depan dada dan menundukkan kepala untuk melihat jam. Jam tangan berwarna hitam metalik dengan ujung jarum detik, menit dan jam berwarna emas terang, menunjukkan waktu sebelas lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit. Ia berdecak.

Kenapa ia tidak menginap saja di kantornya? Lembur? Dan kenapa pekerjaannya jadi melenceng dari pengacara ke detektif yang tergabung dalam tim yang di buat Neji? Kenapa tadi Naruto memintanya segera pulang dan ia sangat tahu alasannya, ia ingin curhat, tapi kenapa ia tidak ke kantornya saja? Merepotkan.

Shikamaru menyempilkan selembar kertas yang ia baca tadi di antara kedua bibirnya dan mengambil kunci mobil dari saku kanannya. Menekan tombol pembuka kunci otomatis. Suara 'pip' dua kali dengan cepat segera berbunyi dari mobil sedan hitam Ferrarri-nya. Ia membuka pintu kanan bagian depan lalu nyaris melempar map merah yang ia pegang tadi ke kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Ia duduk di jok lalu memasukkan kunci sebelum ia men-starter mobilnya ia segera terkejut karena bayangan menghalangi pengelihatannya dari sebelah kanannya.

"Keluar atau kami paksa," ucap salah seorang diantara mereka yang berambut abu-abu yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya. Shikamaru memicingkan matanya, waspada.

"Cepat keluar kau, brengsek!" hardik seseorang dengan suara seorang wanita. Shikamaru memutuskan keluar karena dua orang dari empat orang yang menghadangnya menggenggam Desert Eagle* dan HK USP 40SW*.

"Angkat tanganmu dan berbalik menghadap mobilmu," perintah wanita berambut merah panjang tadi.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Tayuya," sindir lelaki paling besar diantara mereka yang bernama Jirobo.

"Diam kau, gendut," balas Tayuya. Sebelum perang mulut yang biasanya terjadi, seseorang yang matanya tertutup tadi, Sakon. Ia memegang Desert Eagle di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya teracung ke atas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah mobil van hitam meluncur mulus di parkiran menuju tempat mereka berlima berada. Jirobo langsung mengunci kedua tangan Shikamaru, dan Ukon –kembaran Sakon– memukul daerah tengkuk Shikamaru dengan keras memakai HK USP 40SW-nya. Dan penglihatan Shikamaru akan sekitarnya segera menggelap diiringi lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Seseorang yang membawa mobil van hitam itu–Kidomaru– langsung membawa ban mobil itu mencium aspal.

**-x-x-x-**

"Aaaargh!" sebuah teriakan teredam dalam bantal putih yang ia pakai menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto terengah-engah setelah menjauhkan bantal yang ia ambil dari kamarnya. Buliran keringat turun dari pelipisnya membuat poni depannya menempel lengket. Ia melempar bantal empuk itu ke ujung sofa lain yang ia tempati sekarang. Celana pendek _army _dan kaos hitam menempel di tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Empat jam yang lalu ia baru pulang dari Uchiha headquarter lalu menuju dojang* terdekat untuk melampiaskan tenaga yang tertahan setelah sesi 'wawancara' dan 'diskusi' dengan ayahnya. Dua setengah jam berlalu, waktu menunjukkan tujuh malam saat ia sampai di apartemennya (baca: apartemen Shikamaru, dia cuma numpang). Dan kini jam sebelas malam lebih lima puluh lima menit. Dan lagi, kemana sepupu tercintanya?

"Ah, daripada menunggu begini, kenapa aku tidak menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke? Mungkin saja ponselnya sudah aktif. Dasar si teme itu," kata Naruto lalu menggapai ponselnya dan mencari nomor kontak bernama 'Teme'. Nama yang singkat, padat, jelas. Lalu meneleponnya. Berharap saja kalau nada tunggu yang biasanya 'tut' berubah menjadi lagu aneh baru yang menandai munculnya genre baru dalam belantika musik dunia. Karena Naruto punya _sense of music _yang tinggi, setidaknya menurut dirinya sendiri. Lihat saja di urutan playlist musik I-pod atau ponselnya takkan jauh dari genre alternative, screammo atau poprock. Oke, OOT.

Naruto bersujud syukur di sofa karena ia tak mendengar lagu aneh saat menelepon Sasuke, hanya suara 'tut' atau karena ia buang angin? Mungkin ia hanya terlalu lebay saja.

**-x-x-x-**

Dua kali suara dentuman drum oleh _John Keefe_ lalu suara _Martin Johnson_ berkata '_Heartbreak_' dan dibarengi permainan gitar _Paul DiGiovanni_ dan _Bryan Donahue_ di bass terdengar dari ponsel Sasuke yang di taruh di atas _dashboard, _bergetar-getar setiap satu setengah detik sekali. Pemiliknya mengabaikan telepon itu. Nyatanya, Sasuke sedang tidak ada di dalam mobil. Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada kap mobilnya yang menghadap pantai. Langit biru kelam berwarna indigo dan belasan bintang terang berkelip di langit tiada ambang batas itu. Suara ombak berbentur dengan karang, tebing dan saat menyapu karpet terbuat dari pasir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya menciptakan sebuah harmoni yang berduet dengan angin malam yang berhembus kencang. Jaket tipis berbahan parasit yang Sasuke pakai tak lantas mengusir rasa dingin. Tentu saja, karena di dalamnya ia hanya memakai kaos biasa dan celana jeans serta sandal jepit pembantunya. Tadi ia terlalu panas–tidak, ia tidak terbakar atau di bakar–, oke, bisa dikatakan Sasuke terlalu kalap saat pergi dari markas Uchiha. Karena terlalu malas memilih sepatu akhirnya ia memakai sandal jepit milik salah satu pembantunya yang biasa di pakai saat lari pagi. Sederhana saja, pembantu itu terlalu sayang pada sepatunya maka ia memakai sandal jepit untuk _jogging_.

Tiga menit berlalu dan lagu Heartbreak milik Boys Like Girls tetap mengumandang. Tinggal dua puluh empat detik lagi satu lagu habis. Heran, kenapa si penelepon keukeuh menelepon Sasuke. Nama penelpon terlihat saat layar ponsel Sasuke kedap-kedip, menunjukkan nama 'Stupid Dobe'. Si penelepon adalah Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena waktunya menikmati alam diinterupsi oleh orang yang akan ia bunuh pertama kali lalu menghidupkannya. Kalau ia bisa, karena ia bukan Tuhan maka ia tidak bisa melakukannya dan ia menahan hasrat itu. Sedikit rasa menyesal karena ia tidak mengganti profil 'Uchiha Awesome' ke 'Shut Up'. Sungguh menyesal. Dan ia pun terbesit pikiran mengganti nada dering tadi yang tergolong cukup berisik ke yang lebih tenang, seperti Waltz In A Minor atau Symphony No.40 In G Minor. Nanti sajalah, setelah ia menekan tombol ber-ikon hijau.

"Hn."

"_Teme! Kemana saja kau! Tadi berkali-kali aku meneleponmu dan mengirimkan _SMS _tapi tak ada balasan! Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ke dojang terdekat untuk melampiaskan nafsu tapi nyatanya kau tak memberiku pilihan–maksudku, balasan! Kemana saja kau!_"

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya lalu meraba telinganya dan memasukkan jari kelingkinya ke dalam lubang teling, memastikan tak ada cairan yang keluar dari sana. Sungguh berlebihan.

"Apa kau tak bisa memberiku ketenangan, **sahabatku tersayang**?"

Di ujung sana, Naruto merinding saat mendengar panggilan yang dibuat Sasuke, terlebih dengan suara berat, paling rendah di tingkat tenor.

"_Hmm, tidak._"

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku bertemu denganmu aku akan memukulmu dengan momtong jireugi*."

"_Terserahlah. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kau dimana? Sekarang ke apartemenku._"

"Maksudmu ke apartemen Shikamaru? Tergantung hal apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku."

"_Hm. Penting, menyangkut kasus yang kita tangani. Sepertinya—sudah kubilang datang saja kesini. Siapa tahu ada yang menyadap sambungan telepon dua arah kita._"

"Ya."

Klik.

Sasuke menekan tombol ber-ikon merah untuk memutus sambungan. Sedangkan di seberang sana, Naruto mengumpat dengan nama binatang liar.

**-x-x-x-**

Shikamaru merasakan bagian belakang lehernya sakit sekali seperti ia baru saja di suntik di bagian itu. Walau ia belum pernah di suntik di bagian leher, ia hanya mengira-ngira saja bagaimana rasanya. Matanya hanya melihat satu warna, hitam. Sebuah kain hitam menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya di borgol di belakang kursi kayu yang kalau bergerak akan menimbulkan suara berderit. Kedua kakinya juga diikat dengan tali tambang yang jenisnya susah di gunting, hanya dengan pisau tajam dengan gesekan berkali-kali, bukan tambang untuk lomba tarik tambang, yang lebih kecil. Kedua kakinya tertempel erat dengan kaki depan kursi reyot itu, diikat dengan tali. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. 'Sialan...'

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar..." kata sebuah suara yang menurut pengidentifikasian Shikamaru, seorang lelaki yang berada di sebelah kirinya, tiga sampai lima meter jauhnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Shikamaru, menoleh ke arah kanan lalu kiri, hanya mencoba melenturkan otot kepalanya, bukan berarti dia buta arah ga bisa bedain mana kiri atau kanan.

"Hoo... Salah satu dari tiga pertanyaan yang umum ditanyakan saat mereka di sekap di tempat yang gelap," kata suara tadi.

"Jawab," sebuah tuntutan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Bawah markas Akatsuki. Kau sudah berani menyelidiki kami. Sekretarismu itu, Aburame Shino. Kau tahu dia dimana? Dia menghilang satu jam sebelum kau pulang bukan? Dan kau pasti mengira ia pulang duluan," kata suara lelaki itu mulai mendekat selangkah. Shikamaru bisa mendengar langkah yang di buat sepatu yang lelaki itu pakai. Shikamaru bungkam.

"Kami menembaknya di atas tebing yang jauh dari sini, sebelumnya, ia telah menghirup _chloroform _telebih dahulu, membuat kesadarnnya hilang. Sebelum ia sadar, kami menembaknya tepat di dada kiri atas dengan FN Five-Seven*, bagian jantungnya," kata lelaki itu, Shikamaru masih bungkam mencoba mencerna informasi yang akan ia dapat sembari meraba kantong belakangnya. Nihil, tak ada apa pun di saku depan atau belakangnya.

"FN Five-Seven, nomor satu di daftar sepuluh pistol terbaik di dunia. Semi-otomatis pistol. Dengan berat tujuh ratus empat puluh empat gram dan panjang dua puluh koma delapan sentimeter. Di buat oleh FN Herstal di Belgium. Ia di lenyapkan karena ia mengetahui informasi tentang kami lebih dari yang informasi yang ia berikan padamu. Ia mengkhianatimu untuk dendam pribadi..." kata lelaki itu, nada di suaranya terdengar datar bagai jalan tol di malam hari senin. Tak menunjukkan emosi, hanya menunjukkan ketenangan mutlak. Seolah ia mendapatkan kemenangan absolut.

"Dan, kau pun akan berakhir seperti dia."

Hening.

Shikamaru mendengar hembusan nafasnya sendiri yang hampir tak beraturan karena kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Suatu tanda tanya besar terbuat dalam pikirannya.

Dendam pribadi apa yang dimiliki Shino?

Apa hubungannya dengan Akatsuki?

**-x-x-x-**

**Lopussa Seitsemännessä Luvussa**

**-x-x-x-**

**Voidaan Jaatka**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Oh My Friend – Big Bang)

(Word Count: 1.843 words)

*) Desert Eagle, buatan Magnum Research. Kaliber ,44 mm – Parabellum. Isinya delapan butir/2. Harganya, kurang lebih enam belas juta. Saya langsung suka sama pistol ini, warnanya emas sama hitam sih, dan hanya bisa menggenggam tak bisa memiliki. (berlebihan)

*) HK USP 40SW, buatan Heckler&Koch. Kaliber,40–Smith&Wesson. Isi magazin, tiga belas peluru/2. Harganya, kurang lebih sebelas juta. Niatnya ga akan pake ini, tapi mau pake M&P 9-JG, tapi ga jadi ah. Warna modelnya, pink. -_-

*) Dojang, tempat latihan bela diri Taekwondo.

*) Momtong jireugi, pukulan ke perut.

*) FN Five-Seven, detail secara garis besar kan udah. Pistol jenis ini memang numero uno di daftar sepuluh pistol terbaik di Dunia. Desainnya cukup bagus, cuma bagian atas pegangannya, tempat antara telunjuk dan jempol bagian atas, agak menonjol ke belakang. Yang menurut saya, agak ga nyaman. -3-

- Kohtaaminen: Meeting / Pertemuan.

- Lopussa Seitsemännessä Luvussa: End of chapter seven / Akhir dari bagian tujuh.

- Voidaan Jaatka: To be continue / Bersambung.

Finnish language for this chapter! ^^

Saat ini saya menjadi suka action setelah nonton semua movie Terminator dan semua movie Transformers! Hoooh~ T-800~ XD

Saya masukkin band Boys Like Girls juga, they aren't mine. Heart Heart Heartbreak too. Oh iya, genre lagu fave Naruto, jangan percaya, itu mah saya. XP

Maafkan kalau ada typo. Maafkan kalau tidak memuaskan. Maafkan kalau humornya kurang terasa. Maafkan kalau update selanjutnya akan lebih lama lagi. Saya mau fokus ke UAS Kenaikan Kelas dulu. Do'akan saya biar naik kelas dan masuk jurusan Bahasa atau IPS. X)

Nah, mind to Review? Per favore?


	8. Kapitel: Otte

Psycho

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion.

Rated : T

Warning : Alternative Universe, almost Out-Of-Character.

Genre : Crime / Suspense

Kapitel: Otte / Hemmelighed (Secret)

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa empuk Shikamaru (yang pemiliknya tak diketahui dimana sampai sekarang). Ia menatap sahabatnya yang berada tepat di seberang sofa.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapnya seperti gadis yang meminta pertanggung-jawaban atas kehamilan yang terjadi di luar nikah maka—Oke, lagi-lagi OOT.

Sasuke berdehem agak keras sambil menatap ke sekitar. Dan berdehem lagi saat Naruto mengerinyit heran, kali ini sambil menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Apa sih, teme!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Kau itu tuan rumah yang buruk, dobe. Mana minumku?" hardik Sasuke lalu ber-cih-ria. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sekali lalu menunjuk kulkas.

"Ambil sendiri sana... Aku malas," katanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Dasar tuan rumah (ralat, Naruto cuma numpang di aprtemen Shikamaru) tak tahu tata krama.

Sasuke mendengus lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka kulkas di belakang meja _bartender _dan mengambil sebuah minuman. Satu liter botol _CocaCola_. Ketika ia membawa minuman bersoda itu ke ruang tamu beserta sebuah gelas, Naruto memelotinya. Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan arti 'apa?'.

"Dasar..." gumam Naruto ikut mengambil gelas. 'Sialan, kenapa tadi dia menolak mengambil minuman?' batin Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau omongkan? Apa Kakashi mengeluarkan kita dari tim?" tanya Sasuke asal.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Kau 'kan psikolog yang agak-agak mendekati psikoanalis. Masa' kau tak bisa menebaknya?" tanya Naruto sambil menuang minuman bersoda itu.

"Tch. Psikolog dan psikoanalis itu beda, dobe. Kalau mau menjadi psikoanalis, aku harus praktek dua tahun dulu menjadi psikiater..." jawab Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan 'plis-deh-masa-lu-ga-tau?'.

"Apa bedanya? Masih tetap seputar psikologi 'kan..." yang hanya di balas dengusan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru belum pulang," jawab Sasuke dengan suara asal.

"Ya, benar. Menurutmu, kemana dia? Jarang-jarang dia lembur sampai menginap di kantornya. Dia satu-satunya sepupu dekatku yang tak menentangku masuk kepolisian, dan kau tahu itu!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya dengan kesal, Sasuke bersikap biasa saja. Maklum.

"Menurut perkiraanku, dia diculik..."

Naruto menahan nafas tiba-tiba.

"Oleh Akatsuki. Saingan—bukan, musuh famiglia Uchiha..."

"Famiglia kita," Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Ya, ya. _Whatever..._ Kau tahu 'kan, asisten Shikamaru yang namanya, Aburame Shino?" Naruto mengangguk, terlihat antusias terhadap hipotesa Sasuke.

"Lima tahun lalu, saat dia berumur sembilan belas tahun—lima tahun lalu, empat anggota keluarganya—bukan keluarga besar—ditemukan tak bernyawa di empat tebing berbeda dan di waktu yang berbeda di Ame, kota asalnya. Polisi menduga mereka sedang mendaki gunung sendirian dan terkena hipotermia*," Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang berisi minuman.

"Telanjang?" Sasuke mengangguk lalu meneguk isinya gelasnya.

"Akibat hipotermia memang begitu. Anehnya, dengan dugaan itu, polisi menutup kasus itu. _Case closed_."

"Memangnya, polisi tidak curiga? Apa barang-barang mereka hilang? Bukannya selalu ada pembatas di tiap tebing? Atau, jangan-jangan... Ini kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terselubungi dengan akibat hipotermia?" Naruto merinding membayangkannya.

"Ya, tepat. Saat itu,... paman Obito yang memberitahuku kasus ini karena kebetulan dia bersahabat dengan Kakashi," Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya saat mengingat pamannya yang bersikap dan bersifat sangat tidak berprike-Uchiha-an sekali. Bersama dengan Kakashi, lengkap sudah bukti kalau mereka memang _partner-in-crime_.

"Lima tahun lalu dan Kakashi ada di Ame? Pasti mutasi. Berarti, dia sekarang sudah sangat tua, ya..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk tak jelas, Sasuke ikut mengangguk-angguk ketika membayangkan Komisaris Jenderal yang mesum itu. Ih, waw... -_-

"Anyway, lanjutkan hipotesamu dong, Sasuke," Naruto mengakhiri angguk-mengangguk mereka.

"Baiklah. Dan jangan memerintahku, aku ini lebih _tinggi _darimu. Di dekat tebing, tak jauh dari sana, ada jejak mobil yang tersamar semak-semak dan agak tak terlihat karena ada hujan."

"Namanya juga 'ame'," Naruto berceloteh, Sasuke mengabaikan.

"Dan paman yang saat itu sedang tak ada kerjaan, pergi keempat tempat kejadian. Dan menemukan bukti itu, sendiri sampai Kakashi ikut membantu. Tanpa kepolisian," Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia paling malas di suruh ngomong panjang lebar gini, terpaksa.

"Karena paman Obito itu 'kan detektif swasta. Bukannya itu percuma karena dia tidak di bayar?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ah, kenapa di famiglia kita _banyak _ sekali yang membelot ya?" gumam Naruto sambil tiduran di sofa empuk itu, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Memangnya kita bukan pengkhianat?" tanya Sasuke memojokkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya lalu melotot pada sahabatnya.

"Hey, setidaknya kita masih di akui sebagai anak, tahu!" bentak Naruto kesal. Sasuke mendengus.

"Terserahlah..."

**-x-x-x-**

Lagu 'A Thousand Miles' terdengar dari _handphone _putih di atas sebuah meja rias di sebuah kamar. Pemiliknya segera menekan tombol hijau ber-ikon terlepon yang menyala. Di layarnya tertera nama 'Gaara'. Perempuan itu segera mengangkatnya panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo? Gaara?"

"_Kak, kami membutuhkan bantuan dari pihak kepolisian Suna setempat_," suara Gaara di ujung sana terdengar.

"Ada apa? Kau tak berubah, selalu _to-the-point..._"

"_Kasus besar untukmu dan kami, kak Temari. Shikamaru sepertinya di culik oleh gerombolan pembunuh yang (mungkin) melakukan pembunuhan berantai di Konoha. Bisakan kakak kesini sekarang juga?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku akan pergi ke bandara sekarang juga, Gaara," Temari segera menutup sambungan telepon itu dan mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Dasar kau kekasih yang bodoh, Shikamaru..." gumam Temari ketika membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju bandara.

"Tunggu. Kalau aku ke bandara dengan mobil ini sendiri, siapa yang menjaga mobil ini?" tanya Temari entah pada siapa dan langsung kembali ke rumahnya, memanggil...

"Kankurou! Cepat kesini dan ikut aku!"

**-x-x-x-**

Erangan sakit keluar dari mulut Shikamaru setelah kepalanya di hantam sesuatu. Matanya bebas dari ikatan kain hitam yang selama dua hari ini menemaninya. Tapi ikatan di tangan dan kakinya tetap ada untuk mengikat, menghalangi Shikamaru untuk melawan orang-orang yang sebelumnya telah menculiknya. Dan bahkan ia tak melawan saat di bawa pergi.

"Hah! Kau tak bisa melawan ya? Kasihan sekali..." suara Sakon atau Ukon (entah Shikamaru malas membedakannya) terdengar di ruangan luas tapi ternyata tak ada satu pun properti di tempat itu.

"Heh, kau mau macam-macam dengan kami ya?" tanya Tayuya yang lalu membuang ludah entah kemana. Dia menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

"Harusnya kau jadi detektif saja daripada pengacara, cih..." entah suara siapa, Shikamaru terlalu malas memikirkan itu suara Sakon atau Ukon.

'_Ya, seharusnya. Dan menangkap keluarga besarku sendiri lalu memasukkan mereka ke penjara, bagus sekali. Sangat bagus, dasar duo sialan_,' batin Shikamaru.

"Hey, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke _base. Consigliere_ bisa marah dan kalian tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan..." seseorang berambut putih dengan motif _zig-zag_ di kepalanya(?) muncul dari lantai atas dan berdiri di tangga lalu turun menuju mereka.

"Tch, dasar ular jejadian..." gumam Ukon kesal.

"Hey, dia itu yang merekrut kita. Kau harus hormat, Ukon!" kata Tayuya kesal lalu menaiki tangga, pergi. Sakon dan Ukon mengikuti.

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar," kata seseorang berambut _zig-zag _itu.

"Cih, kenapa kalian menangkapku?" Shikamaru menatap laki-laki itu.

"Karena kau mengganggu kami. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus*_. Kalian terima akibatnya," kata laki-laki berambut putih itu sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Raut wajahnya tetap dingin.

'Dia ini... menderita skizoid*? Maksud dia apa dengan 'mengganggu kami'? Apa mereka melakukan transaksi jual-beli senjata, heroin? Mungkin, karena hal itu memang dilakukan sebagian besar mafia. Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar HAM atau kejahatan perang? Mungkin, walau kemungkinannya lebih kecil. Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan sampai aku ditahan begini?' pikir Shikamaru sambil tetap menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

"Mungkin kau akan kami bebaskan. Entah bernyawa atau tidak, tak penting. Tapi itu tak penting, yang penting kau membawa pesan kami. Nanti. Setelah kami menggunakan _water boarding* _padamu," dan laki-laki bernama Kimimaru itu pergi.

Shikamaru menahan nafas saat mendengar kata '_water boarding_' mungkin terdengar seperti jenis olahraga air. Tapi itu lebih daripada olahraga yang membuat capek.

**-x-x-x-**

Sebuah jaguar XK Convertible* melaju di atas aspal hitam bernoda putih—pertanda batas jalur kiri dan kanan. Truk kontiner terlewati dengan mulur. Penumpang di sebelah supir bisa mendengar deru mesin mobil besar itu, yang baginya seperti suara di gerbang neraka.

"TEME! Kau mau kita mati muda, hah!" bentak Naruto di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

Sasuke mengacuhkan. Ia menyalip sebuah motor Kawasaki dan beralih ke jalur yang berlawanan. Ia melihat truk kontainer besar dan mengembalikan mobil itu ke jalur kiri dengan satu putaran setir yang dihentak. Untung mereka berdua memakai sabuk pengaman, kalau tidak mereka sudah terlempar jauh ke lading gandum yang mengapit jalan itu.

Dan, Naruto berteriak histeris dengan wajah pucat.

"Diam dan jangan komentar," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau, dapat darimana mobil ini?" Tanya Naruto mencoba tenang dengan menggapai air minum botolan yang berada di antara kedua jok depan.

"Entah. Saat aku pergi dari _headquarter_, aku pergi ke villa sisi tebing dan menukarkan mobilku dengan yang ini di garasi," jawab Sasuke kalem sembari menyalip sebuah mobil keluarga dang mengabaikan seruan darisi supir.

"Villa?" Naruto mengerinyit heran. Sasuke mengangguk tiis.

"OH! Villa yang waktu itu pernah jadi tempat diskusi paman dan orang itu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk tiis lagi.

"Lalu, kemana kita sekarang?"

"Menjemput _identi-kit*_ kenalan Gaara," Nsruto sesaat tampak berpikir lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali dan dengan wajah berseri ia berseru.

"Temari!"

**-x-x-x-**

**U****dgangen ****A****f ****K****apitel ****O****tte**

**-x-x-x-**

**At ****V****ære ****F****ortsat**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Weatherman – +44)

(Word Count: 1.783 words)

*) Hipotermia, gangguan waktu kita naik gunung, biasanya. Di awali dengan rasa dingin yang amat sangat sampe badan gemeteran dan gigi gemeletuk, lalu mulai mati rasa akan rasa dingin itu dan terganti dengan rasa panas dan halusinasi pun dimulai. Penderita biasanya akan mengejar halusinasi itu walau didepan tebing, air terjun, dst. Ya, secara garis besar gitu.

*) _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus__, _dalam bahasa Latin artinya: Jangan bermain dengan naga yang tertidur.

*) Skizoid, gangguan kepribadian, emosi dingin, kurang mampu bersikap hangat dan ramah pada orang lain serta selalu menyendiri. Menurut makalah saya tentang skizofrenia (baca: tugas semester) ya, gitu.

*) _Water boarding_, suatu jenis penyiksaan terhadap manusia. Caranya, si korban dibaringkan telentang, tangan dan kaki diikat, wajah ditutup dengan kain/karung/dsj dan air disiram ke wajahnya. Menimbulkan sensasi tenggelam. Dan si korban mau tak mau memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh si penyiksa. Menurut buku The Ghost Writer, memang begitu.

*) Jaguar XK Convertible, sebuah mobil yang harganya ditaksir 65.789 poundsterling.

*) Identi-kit, seorang yang punya kemampuan untuk menggambar apa yang dideskripsikan si korban. Biasanya di kepolisian ada untuk mengetahui wajah si pelaku dari karakteristik yang disebutkan saksi atau korban.

- Hemmelighed: Secret / Rahasia.

- Udgangen Af Kapitel Otte : End of chapter eight / Akhir dari bagian delapan.

- At Være Fortsat : To be continue / Bersambung.

Danish language in this chapter, guys!

Oke, saya minta maaf karena apdet yang sekian lamanya. Saya lagi stuck membuat fic. Saya tau ini agak mengecewakan, saya sendiri aja kecewa.

Dan, maaf. Ini bukan fic shounen-ai dan bukan fic yang memunculkan banyak pair sehingga nanti akan dikira berubah genre. Saya meluruskan hal ini karena beberapa reviewer mengira ini shounen-ai fic. Terutama pair SasuNaru. (_ _)

Beberapa informasi yang tadi saya sebutkan mungkin agak melenceng karena saya lupa detailnya, karena ternyata, halaman tersimpan saya di OpMin terhapus dengan kesengajaan tingkat dewa. -_-'a

Nah, mind to Review? Per favore?


End file.
